The channels, or meridians, on the body used for acupressure make up a complex network along which energy, or qi, travels. Acupressure points are located on areas where the qi flows closer to the surface of the body. In addition to points along specific channels, there are a number of extra points located outside of the specific pathways. One of these extra points is a particularly special one, called Yintang or Third-Eye. Its corollary location in allopathic medicine is known as the glabella. More specifically, the glabella, in humans, is the space between the eyebrows and above the nose. It is slightly elevated, and joins the two superciliary ridges. The most common uses for Yintang are to treat frontal headache, nasal congestion and sinus problems, stress, insomnia, hypertension, and anxiety. Research on the benefits of Yintang include a 2005 study published in the journal Medical Acupressure entitled “Shenting and Yintang: Quantification Of Cerebral Effects Of Acupressure, Manual Acupressure, and Laserneedle Acupressure Using High-Tech Neuromonitoring Methods,” by Gerhard Litscher, MDsc. The study was about the electroencephalographic similarities of acupressure induced sedation and general anesthesia, as assessed by bispectral index and spectral edge frequency. Among other conclusions, the study result showed similarities measured in the human brain both under sedation using Yintang and sedation using anesthesia.
Traditionally, an individual needs to undertake the time, expense and inconvenience of hiring a massage specialist to administer the Yintang acupressure point on him or her, through the massage therapist's use of their fingers and hands. Alternatively, the individual must attempt to self-administer application of the Yintang acupressure point, by using his or her own fingers and hands, which is difficult and uncomfortable to do. Therefore, there is a strong need for a more efficient, effective, and comfortable way to administer Yintang acupressure on an epidermal point of the user's glabella, which does not require either the individual or a massage specialist to undertake manual message.
The present invention addresses these needs, wherein still further objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.